The Natalie Saga
by Poison Rose
Summary: Ok, here we go again! Natalie meets the gang and... what's this talk about the Hellfire Club? Read if you wanna find out... I live for feedback!
1. Default Chapter

Our Story  
  
Summary: Man, I hate these things. Jubes and Emma meet Natalie Darkholme  
and what the heck is going on with Emma and Natalie's mother?  
  
Note: I'm sorry about the formatting of the first story; I'll fix it soon.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the world of the X-men (yet); every character that lives  
there belongs to Marvel. Natalie and her mother are MINE!  
  
Thanks: Special thanks everyone for reviewing my work. I'll try to update as often as I can, but school is here so that might not be as often as I'd like.  
  
Jubilee glanced sideways at Ms. Frost. Since arriving at the airport 45 minutes ago, the woman hadn't spoken a word more about Natalie. What she had done was to sit in one position most of the time, reading a book and looking for the entire world like everything was normal.  
  
Cracking her gum, Jubilee continued doing what she'd been doing for the last 45 minutes: staring the double doors marked 'ARRIVALS' in big, neon letters, hoping to spot this new student and her mother before they spotted her and Ms. Frost.  
  
Of course, she had no idea what they looked like, but she didn't care. She was after all, bursting with curiosity. The very idea that Mystique had trusting relatives was enough to make her fight down hysterical laughter. Mystique didn't exactly inspire trust. Jubilee always preferred to think of her as a genocidal maniac.  
  
Of course, Frosty had picked up on her train of thought- literally- and had spent five minutes patiently explaining what she knew of Mystique's relationship with her niece; how Natalie didn't know of her aunt as 'Mystique' but as a well meaning family member who called often.  
  
Jubilee was so busy thinking about the conversation that she didn't notice Natalie until the girl walked right up to her and spoke.  
  
"Hello."  
  
Jubilee jumped nearly a foot into the air. She realized that Emma was already on her feet and immediately got up from her chair, getting her first look at Natalie Darkholme. Her eyebrows shot way up.  
  
The girl standing before her was of a milk chocolate complexion. She was about 5'5 with a dark side swept ponytail just falling past her left shoulder onto her cream unzipped leather jacket.  
  
Underneath the jacket was a mauve tube top that showed just a hint of cleavage; the top ended just above her navel which made her beautiful curves easy to spot. Her cream designer jeans clung to her hips and the outfit ended in black high heeled boots that added about 2 inches to her height. Curious, bright violet eyes stared at her from under long, thick lashes and an apologetic half smile tugged at full lips.  
  
Jubilee shook her head. She didn't know what she'd been expecting, but this girl certainly wasn't it.  
  
She realized that the girl had been talking to them during her observations and tuned back into the conversation.  
  
".sorry to startle you." Natalie was saying. Her voice was rich and pleasant and Jubilee recognized a faint British accent. "You must be Ms. Frost," she continued, holding out a hand to the blonde woman.  
  
Emma smiled. "That would be correct. This is one of the Academy's gifted students, Jubilation Lee."  
  
"Call me Jubilee."  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Jubilee. My mother will be along shortly; she's giving one of the baggage attendants grief." That same guilty half smile appeared again. "She didn't like the way he put the bags on the trolley."  
  
Jubilee found herself smiling, too. "Drama queen?"  
  
Natalie arched a perfectly plucked eyebrow in amusement. "In her own right, I guess. Mother is more of the quietly threatening type. She hates making a scene."  
  
Emma had been trying to read Natalie's mind for more information about who her mother could possibly be, but had found unusually powerful psi-screens in place. She saw this conversation as the perfect opportunity to get some answers. "I'm sorry; I forgot your mother's name."  
  
"That's alright. Her name is."  
  
"Taylor."  
  
Emma turned towards the soft voice.  
  
And froze.  
  
A tall, auburn haired woman in a form-fitting , dark blue business suit and high heels stood before them. Her The newcomer gave a humorless smile. "Long time no see, mind reader."  
  
Several emotions flitted by on Emma's face. "Janey?" she finally managed.  
  
Both Natalie and Jubilee wore identical confused expressions. "Mother? You know Ms. Frost?"  
  
"Of course I do darlin'." The Texan accent was palpable. We met a couple years back." A long silence followed. Jubilee got tired of it and decided to say something.  
  
"Well, it looks like you two have a lot of catching up do so we'll wait for you outside. Natalie, is that small bag yours?"  
  
"Um, yes."  
  
"Good. Bring it; I'll help you with that other one. Ms. Frost, you can help Ms. Taylor with her bags when you two are finished; bye!"  
  
Jubilee grabbed Natalie with her free hand and the two of them walked towards the parking lot, leaving the two slightly confused women behind.  
  
****  
  
Outside, Jubilee slowed down and turned to look at the still bewildered Natalie. "What do you think happened back there?"  
  
Natalie shrugged. "I don't know. Mother never told me that she knew Ms. Frost. She was unusually quiet on the flight over here though. Something strange is happening."  
  
"Well, Frosty's not the type spill her guts to people, either. She's been pretty closed up about her past."  
  
Natalie nodded. "Same here. Well, whatever's going on is their business. I'm sure they can handle it."  
  
There was a brief silence as the two girls studied each other. Suddenly Jubilee looked embarrassed. Natalie arched an eyebrow curiously. "What?"  
  
"I like your eyes."  
  
Now it was Natalie's turn to look embarrassed. "I've always been uncomfortable with them. I always thought they made me stand out; made me different from everyone else." She cleared her throat and looked around before continuing. "Well, at least I've always known I was different. My mutant abilities just make it official."  
  
Jubilee grinned. "Speaking of which; what kind of abilities do you have? Frosty didn't tell me."  
  
Natalie shrugged then gave a small half smile. "Why don't I just show you?" She tilted her head towards the row of lights in front of the building. "Watch this."  
  
Her eyes closed for a moment and the lights suddenly began flashing off and on, slowly at first, then more quickly and finally in a pattern. On, off, on, on, off, on.  
  
Jubilee stood in awe at the display and turned back towards the dark girl. Natalie slowly opened her eyes and Jubilee saw the strange violet irises glow briefly before Natalie closed them again. When she opened them, the glowing had stopped and the lights had returned to normal.  
  
"That was just a small display. I can manipulate anything electrical; I could probably shut the power down here at the airport." A slender hand brushed a stray lock of dark hair out of her face. She grinned. "I could, if I had more control. The last time I tried something like that, Daddy's office blew up."  
  
Jubilee giggled. "I'm guessing that's the reason he flew you off to mutant school." She linked arms with Natalie and continued heading for the parking lot. "Don't worry. I think you'll fit in just fine."  
  
*****  
  
Speechless.  
  
That's exactly how Emma Frost felt from the moment she set eyes on Janine Taylor for the first time in almost a year. How did you.  
  
"Janey?" she asked again, uncertainly. I thought that you.  
  
Hazel eyes twinkled in a café au lait face. "It's me, mind reader."  
  
"But, but."  
  
"I've never known you to be at a loss for words, Em."  
  
"But I thought." You're not.  
  
"Emma, I know I've got some explainin' to do, but trust me when I tell you I'm all right. The important thing now is my daughter."  
  
The blonde woman took a deep breath, and pulled her thoughts together. She could ask Janine the thousands of questions that flooded her mind later. She was even tempted to probe the other woman's mind for answers but refrained.  
  
She'd never do that. Not to Janine. The auburn haired woman was one of the few people she'd cherished a deep friendship for, that she trusted. Never, since their relationship had been born a few years ago had she read her mind.  
  
She looked straight at the taller woman. Janine was searching her friend's face for some clue that she was ready to continue a normal conversation.  
  
Emma decided to speak, getting straight to the point. "Have you told her why she's here?"  
  
Janine lowered her voice. "Partially. She knows she's bein' sent to a school for mutants."  
  
"But you haven't told her why."  
  
"She thinks it's because she accidentally blew up Alex's office." She allowed herself a small smile before continuing. "I was hopin' that we could go over it back at the school. I'm stayin' for two days so we can catch up."  
  
Emma nodded and the two walked towards the parking lot area. She trusted that she would get the answers to her questions; it was only a matter of time.  
  
*****  
  
During the limo ride back to the Academy, Jubilee and Natalie talked almost non stop. Jubilee told Natalie of her time with the X-men, why the school was established and of the adventures they'd had so far.  
  
In return, Natalie asked Jubilee about the other students at the Academy; what their names were; what they were like; what their powers were. After receiving answers, she told Jubilee more about herself, where she came from; her many moves to different places because of her father's work and about her sister.  
  
Emma sat back, observing the two laughing girls. *Does she always talk this much?* she asked Janine telepathically.  
  
The Texan woman smiled. "Naw. She only gabs this much when she's nervous and tryin' to hide it." She paused for a moment before regarding Emma thoughtfully. "Of course, I'm sure you know how nervous she is."  
  
Emma gave a dry laugh. "I can't read her mind, Janey. She's got some sort of psi- screen up and I can't break through it."  
  
Janine gave Emma a look of pure surprise. "She's got psi- screens too?"  
  
"Damn good ones too. I've been trying since she came over and spoke to us, but I can't read her thoughts or emotions." Emma gave her friend a sidelong glance. "I doubt that even she knows she has these screens."  
  
Thoughtfully, Janine stared out of the window. "Try sendin' her a message telepathically. See if she can hear you."  
  
"I'll try-"  
  
"There it is!" Jubilee exclaimed, drowning out the rest of what Emma would have said. Natalie gazed outside at the beautiful surroundings of the Massachusetts Academy. "Wow."  
  
The limo slowed down and finally, stopped. Emma got out first, followed by an ecstatic Jubilee, an awed Natalie and a nonchalant Janine Taylor keeping an eye on the chauffer who was offloading their bags from the trunk of the limo.  
  
"What do you think, Natalie?" Emma asked the girl, who was gazing about with a small smile on her face.  
  
"It's beautiful. Peaceful." She glanced at her mother. "Reminds me of home."  
  
"That it does, darlin'. Speaking of peaceful, Em, it's a hell of a lot more quiet here than I expect of a school." Janine quirked an eyebrow at her friend.  
  
Emma checked her watch. "It's only 10:30; they're still in class. Jubilee why don't you get Natalie settled in the dormitory and introduce her to the others. I'll leave her in your capable hands for the rest of the day."  
  
"All right! No school!" Jubilee pumped a fist in the air and Natalie stifled a giggle at the disapproving glance the blond haired woman sent in her new friend's direction.  
  
Jubilee picked up one of Natalie's bags and linked arms with the taller mutant. "Don't worry, she's safe with me." Emma made a sound in her throat, but said nothing. Instead, she smiled at Natalie and caught the brief, nervous look that skittered across her face. *Don't worry; you'll be fine.* she sent, briefly wondering if the young mutant, despite her mental resistance so far would be able to pick up telepathic speech.  
  
She had a flash of realization that if Natalie could not receive telepathic speech, she and Jonathan would have great difficulty in communicating with each other. She was greatly relieved when Natalie sent her a small smile and said "Thanks." before moving of in the direction of the dormitories with Jubilee.  
  
Turning to the chauffer, she instructed him on where to put the rest of the bags. He nodded once, and then moved off. That left just her and Janine.  
  
The two of them gazed at each other for a while before Janine smiled. "Well, Emma, like I said before, I've got some explainin' to do."  
  
"Well, start explainin'." Emma said, unconsciously mimicking the older woman's accent. She folded her arms. "Explain why you just disappeared like that."  
  
Janine sighed. "I will." She glanced around. "Maybe we could go inside."  
  
Emma nodded wordlessly and the two women entered the building.  
  
*****  
  
Well, that's all for now. I've started on the next chapter already, but it might take a while for me to finish it and post it here. Feedback is always welcome.  
  
Ps. The next chapter will mostly be from Natalie's point of view. 


	2. The Natalie Saga

Real Story  
  
Summary: Natalie meets the rest of the Gen X kids and has a slight accident. Plus, Janine and Emma have a talk about what happened.  
  
Note: Except for the Emma and Janine conversation, this is from Natalie's POV.  
  
Disclaimer: *sighs* We both know that the only people I own in this story are Natalie and her mother.  
  
Thanks to all the people who reviewed my stories! I love you guys!  
  
******  
  
Well, this wasn't turning out to be so bad after all. Ms. Frost and Jubilee seemed to be really welcoming and I relaxed a bit. I have to admit that when Mother and Daddy told me that they were sending me to a school for mutants I became a bit apprehensive.  
  
Oh, it wasn't so much about it being a school for mutants that troubled me. After all, my parents are mutants themselves (not that Daddy ever told me he was one, I found out from Aunt Raven.). It was more about leaving my old school. Again.  
  
I know I should be used to this by now; Daddy's work moves him around a lot and we've always moved around with him. So far I've been schooled in Tokyo, Texas, Barbados and London. Mother taught us to never settle down too much because if we do and we move again it'll be harder to let go.  
  
The longest I've ever stayed in any one place was London. I guess I was hoping that maybe, this time...  
  
"Earth to Natalie!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You just zoned out on me."  
  
I did? I shook my head to clear it of all the images of London. "I'm sorry; I guess I was just feeling a tad homesick."  
  
Jubilee nodded quietly and gave me a sympathetic smile.  
  
I sighed. "So, when am I going to meet the others?  
  
She glanced down at her watch just as a bell sounded in the distance. "Right about now, I'd guess."  
  
I smirked, then sighed again. Jubilee shook her head reassuringly and I saw warmth in her eyes.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll fit right in."  
  
I hoped she was right.  
  
******  
  
Emma sat down behind her desk as a bell sounded in the distance and gestured the older woman into one of the chairs opposite.  
  
They stared at each other for what felt like forever until Janine sighed. "Look, Em, I know I should have tried to contact you or somethin' but-"  
  
"But what? Janey, I thought you were dead. How could you just disappear like that?" The normally calm face of the blonde telepath was twisted into a mask of... anger? Fear?  
  
"I didn't mean to disappear, honest." Janine sounded desperate. "I would never leave and not tell you. You're my friend. Since we first met at the Hellfire Club..."  
  
Emma gave a sharp intake of breath. She remembered the first time they met clearly; she remembered her respect for the other woman; the more experienced dancer; the only one who felt as she did about the club's dress code...  
  
Janine continued after that brief pause. "We've looked out for each other. I even helped you with those kids of yours."  
  
A chill went down Emma's spine and she gave an involuntary shudder. The kids... the kids were gone... She shook off the feeling of despair that threatened to overcome her and spoke as if nothing was wrong. "So, why did you leave?  
  
Janine didn't look at her. "I had a job to do. Shaw wanted someone... eliminated."  
  
Emma snorted. "You've never taken a year to 'eliminate' someone, Janey. Actually, you've never taken longer than day. That's what made you one of the best assassins at our disposal. " She leaned forward, making sure her friend was looking straight into her eyes. "Why didn't you come back?"  
  
Stung by the accusatory tone in Emma's voice, Janine blinked several times. "I did come back. On that night ... the Sentinels..." She paused, unsure of how to continue.  
  
Emma felt the despair threaten to overcome her once again but this time she didn't shrug it off. She felt the blood start to drain from her face.  
  
Janine glanced at her sharply. "Em, darlin', you ok?"  
  
Emma nodded, mentally shaking herself back into the realm of the conscious. *What happened after...* she let her thoughts trail.  
  
"When I found out about the kids... I just panicked. My first thought was that you'd been killed too. I tried calling out for you in my mind for days but I couldn't reach you."  
  
"I was in a coma." Emma's voice was devoid of emotion. Janine noticed, but kept on talking.  
  
"My second thought was that I could have died with you. I thought about my own kids and I rushed home as quickly as I possibly could." She looked at Emma. "I stopped workin' as an assassin and stayed in Manchester with Alex."  
  
Emma managed a smile. "You're a stay-at-home mom?" Janine grimaced.  
  
"Far from it. I'm a businesswoman. I own a perfume company called Le Fleur Noir."  
  
It was all Emma could do to keep a straight face. "The Black Rose? Are you insane? Naming a perfume company after your alias isn't smart."  
  
"I like livin' dangerously." The auburn haired woman sighed. "I've changed, Em. I try to help people now, not hurt them."  
  
The former White Queen pondered over these words. "We've both changed, Janey." She gave a faint smile. "But we can discuss that later. Right now, I think we should find Natalie and explain exactly why she's here."  
  
Hazel eyes sparkling, the Texan woman got to her feet. "Better late than never."  
  
******  
  
"Okay, everyone, this is Natalie, the Academy's newest student." Jubilee was saying. I gave a nervous little smile and forced myself to relax.  
  
"Hello, everyone. Jubes has been telling me so much about all of you." There. I knew I could put on a calm voice.  
  
"Why am I not surprised?" I turned my head in the direction of the southern voice and saw a pretty blonde girl shaking her head in Jubilee's direction. Paige Guthrie, I thought to myself as she held out her hand towards me.  
  
Her eyes twinkled warmly as she shook my hand and smiled. I liked her smile. "Hi, Natalie; I'm Paige. Welcome to the Massechusetts Academy."  
  
I smiled too; feeling more relaxed than I had a few seconds earlier. "Thanks, Paige. Now let me see if I've been really listening to what Jubilee's been saying." I held out my hand to the dark boy next to Paige. "Everett Thomas, I presume?"  
  
He shook my hand and smiled. "What else did the blabbermouth over there tell you besides our names?"  
  
"Who are you calling a blabbermouth?" Jubes asked, hands on hips.  
  
"Who do you think?"  
  
Jubes stuck out her tongue. I rolled my eyes and turned toward the only other girl in the hallway. An air of royalty seemed to cling to her like perfume. "Are they like this all the time?"  
  
"Unfortunately." She met my eyes and seemed to be searching for something. I knew that Monet was a telepath, so I stared back until she gave her head a little shake and smiled at me. "I'm pleased to meet you, Natalie." She said, the French accent changing the words slightly.  
  
"Likewise." I said, returning her smile. Jubilee had described her as aloof, but she seemed nice enough. Suddenly, I felt something or something holding my hand. Looking around in surprise I saw a grey young man lifting my hand to his lips.  
  
"Hola, senorita y bienvenida." He said, a cocky grin on his face. I stifled an insane desire to giggle.  
  
"Gracias, Senor Espinosa. So, you're the one Jubes over here couldn't stop talking about." I cast a sly look in Jubilee's direction. "I can see why."  
  
Jubes blinked. "Hey, now..."  
  
*Don't even try, kid,* I heard a voice in my head say. I was so startled I felt my irises glow and felt a familiar sensation.  
  
"Oh no..."  
  
A violet bolt of electricity flew out of my fingers and was absorbed into the wall where it sizzled. I watched helplessly as it traveled into the light fixtures and turned them off and off then on again... then sparks came out.  
  
So much for being relaxed. That never, I repeat, never happens unless I'm tense. I sighed. I didn't want the lights to explode, did I? Time to take control.  
  
I took a deep breath and concentrated, feeling the hairs on the back of my neck rise because of all the electricity in the air. Slowly, it all came pouring back into me. The lights remained off; the way they had been in the first place.  
  
I felt my eyes return to normal and turned to study everyone. Their expressions were a mixture of surprise and awe but there was no fear, and for this I was grateful.  
  
We stood silent for about one full minute before someone spoke. "Way to go, amigo," Angelo drawled in Jonathan's direction. That's one way to impress a girl."  
  
Jonathan Starsmore. That's who the telepathic voice had belonged to. I studied the tall figure in all black who appeared to be telepathically telling Angelo exactly what he thought of that last comment. Jubes was right. He was cute. I couldn't hear what he was saying, but I did see Angelo frown.  
  
Then he turned his eyes back in my direction. *Sorry, gel, didn't mean to startle you. My name's Jonathan Starsmore, although I guess the kid over there told you that. You can call me Jon.*  
  
"Well, Jon, that's quite a cockney accent you've got. It's nice to know there's another Brit here." I gave him a small smile. "And you didn't really jump me. I'm just tense, that's all." He seemed to relax ever so slightly.  
  
Jubes came over. "See? That wasn't so bad."  
  
I stared at her. "I could have fried you all."  
  
She waved a dismissive hand. "Ah, forget it. We've all slipped up. You're part of the gang now."  
  
I gave Paige a look. "The way she says that makes me scared."  
  
She shook her head. "Me too," she said.  
  
But Jubilee was tugging my hand, leading me down the corridor. "Come on, you haven't met all of us yet," she said.  
  
The rest of the gang followed us. Well, this could be interesting.  
  
******  
  
What's this? Natalie's mother used to work for the Hellfire Club? As an assassin? Isn't this getting interesting? I wonder what the next chapter will bring!  
  
I'll get the next chapter posted as soon as possible, which might be at least a month from now. Bear with me, please.  
  
Feedback is always welcome. Feedback keeps me alive! 


End file.
